pRussia drables
by Il fiore
Summary: a sucesion of drables about the germanyprussiarussia relationship. First one the wall from prussia's point of view. Second the wall from Ludwig point of view. The third is a mix of everything.
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes hoping to be somewhere else but after turning around in the bed, feeling a terrible pain in his body, and after seeing the sleeping figure of the Russian beside him he knew that the other night wasn't just one big nightmare, it was real. He sat straight in the bed, trying to ignore the pain, and started to think why he was there, and then he suddenly remembered: The war. Well not the war itself but the result, they lost and he ended up going home with the Russian, only to be sure his brother would be all right. He sighed and got up and, walking in a funny way, he went to the bathroom.

In the meantime, the Russian woke up and watched fascinated all his moves, the Prussian still had this kind of fire and strength in his eyes even after all the things that had happened.

"You're strong Prussia" – He said in a loud voice – "It intrigues me how long would it take for me to break you" – He laughed and turned around in the bed –

"Son of a bitch" – He took a sit beside the door in the bathroom – "I'm the awesome kingdom of Prussia, I will not be broken" –

After a few minutes Prussia went out of the bathroom hoping that the Russian was asleep again, sadly he wasn't. Ivan was sitting in the bed trying to light up a cigarette as he stared at the bathroom with a smile.

"It hurts?" – He asked like he was singing –

"…" – Gilbert put his hand in his neck and touched the mark that Ivan left there – "Nor even a bit" – he replied with a grumpy voice –

"You looked really cute when I did it, your chest was moving up and down really fast, like if you were full of fear" –

"…" –The Prussian only bit his lip and tried to look away –

"Oh, I touch a sensitive spot, da? You're not as strong as you thought or at least not as strong as you used to be" – he let out a laugh and stood up of the bed – "You're not the all mighty and strong Prussia, not anymore" – he took the albino by the waist and put him on the bed.

As the time passed by Prussia used to spend the days wandering around Russia's place. It was big and cold and there was nothing awesome enough for the albino in there. More over, it was a bit too creepy for him: Long creepy corridors, with a hell lot of creepy bedrooms full of creepy stuff, you know creepy.

"This fucking place is specially designed to drive people crazy" – he sighed – "But that won't work with the awesome me, if I survived the first month I think I can handle the rest" – without even noticing it he started to walked directly to the big wall that was built specially to separate him from his brother – "West I'm sure you're trying, but try a little harder" – he put his hand in the wall and smiled – "Can you hear me?" – No response – "Are you ok little brother?" – Without him even noticing it the tears started to run through his face, Gilbert smiled – "This is ridiculous, me the awesome Prussia crying? I can fucking believe it" - he started to laughed along with the tears – "I miss you West…" –

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms around him; they covered his eyes and took him by the waist.

"Soon you will only be able to think about me, dear Gilbert"- The Russian smiled as he took the other male in his arms and down to de floor-


	2. Chapter 2

A long time had passed since he was separated from his brother and he still wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to the fact of being alone in the big house, he wasn't used to the silence or the order, but moreover he wasn't used to be far from Gilbert for so long.

Ludwig sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, he was a mess: his hear was all over his face, his glasses were over their place and the bags around his eyes were so big and dark that they would be mistaken for a pit of oil anytime. Disgusted and tired he walked towards his bedroom passing through the door of the albino's joint, he walked in and sat on the bed, a moment later a little yellow bird flew to his head.

"You miss him too, little guy?" – The little bird made a noise that Ludwig interpreted as a "yes" – "I can't believe this I'm talking to a stupid bird" – the little creature hit Ludwig's head with his peak in a signal of anger- "ok, ok I'm sorry…" –he smiled with nostalgia – "Please be ok Gilbert"

Ludwig tossed himself into the albino's bed and after a while he fall asleep along with the little bird. When the day came he woke up feeling dizzy but a little more ease in a way and the first thing he saw was a little frame hide beneath a pile of clothes, so he reach out for it with his hand and he used all his strength so he wouldn't burst out in tears; the frame held an old picture of he and his brother when they were younger, the day that they become the German Empire.

Suddenly he stood up and made a realization, he pull himself together and came out of his house, finding Austria outside his house.

"Roderich, what are you…" –his eyes were all puffy and red I bet he was crying thought Ludwig – "Come in…" – he took Austria by the hand and made him entered - "For Christ sake, Roderich what's the matter?"

"I can't stand this anymore Ludwig; I want this situation to end! For us seems like months but it's been Gods know how many years since that fuking wall was created I miss Elizabetha and, God forgive me, I miss Gilbert as well. This situation can't continue like this anymore!

Ludwig looked at the man crying, broken, in front of him and for the first time in years he let himself smile, a truthful smile, and hold the brunette in his arms.

"Let's go find them, Roderich" he gave him a stool and a big grin

Austria sighed "You two are an odd pair of brothers" he took the stool in his hand.

"yes we are, and I'm going to get my strange half back"


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert was looking outside the window of his room watching vaguely how his breath started to cover the glass making it hard to look outside. He sighed.

"West…" he put his finger in the glass and started to draw on it. He drew a little cross but erased it as fast as he drew it "I can't stand this anymore"

The albino stood up, grabbed a coat and jump outside the joint. He looked both ways of the big passage and saw nobody, so he run towards the door, took a deep breath and started to walk in the snow.

His boots sank on the white sheet that covered the fields of Russia. His breath started to form little clouds every time he sighed and the thin but persistent curtain of snow that was falling started to annoy Gilbert; but not even all of this could stopped him. He was decided to end this torture at any cost.

He arrived to the same place he went every time he could: The Wall. He smiled and rest his forehead in it, staying like that for a while; he then sighed and took a step backwards and analyzed it: It had a lot of scratches and falling pieces, even if it still was there it was falling little by little "It's only a matter of time, you will fall"

"If it falls, you fall with it" he heard a cold voice behind him and he turned around in fear to see Ivan standing there, watching him "This wall, dear Gilbert, is a metaphor of yourself. Just look at you, all skinny and fragile and full of scars, scars that I'm proud to say are my fault" The big smile never abandoned his face and that put Gilbert over the edge.

"You're just a cold and calculating bastard! If you think this shitty psicologic bullshit of yours can destroy me or even upset me after all you've done with me all this years, I am sorry to tell you that you're wrong my dear Ivan" He walked forward with every word he spoke and when he was finally face to face with the Russian he took a deep breath and looked up to him "I've told you this before and I'll tell you again, I'm Gilbert fuking Willshmidt, the awesome kingdom of Prussia and you'll never, EVER break me" he pull him down and sat on top of him with his hands pushing down on the neck of the other nation.

"Well played Gilbert, now what? You're gonna kill me? You know better than me that this is not the way to kill a nation. You will beat the crap out of me? Don't make me laugh" Ivan was stoic and his attitude didn't change a bit even in the position and situation he was into

"I know I can't kill you" He smiled, a wicked and twisted grin "But I can try" He started to press the neck of the Russian with one hand and with the other he started to beat him in the face with all his force; all the anger inside him started to go to the surface and with every hit he made, he loosed his mind a little more. He then let free the neck and with both hands he started to hit Ivan, felling how the blood of the other started to splatter in his face.

"Yes that's right Gilbert! Keep losing it, like that! You're getting closer and closer to me and going further and further away of your dear little brother!" He laughed in loud voice, kind of enjoying the beating

Gilbert stopped in shock taking his hands to his face and looking at them with horror seeing the blood. He was a monster, he let Ivan took over him. The blood was nothing new to Gilbert, but the situation made all worse, and from some weird reason he couldn't take the image of Ludwig out of his mind.

"No, you're wrong, I'm not like you, I'm not like you at all" He stood up and fell to the floor coloring it all red.

"Yes you are, dear. Or maybe not, maybe you're worst!" he spit out a bunch of blood and started to laugh frenetically.

Gilbert covered his ears and closed his eyes, he was losing it. He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes but he refused to let them flow. He could feel his heart beating in his chest like mad and the sound was starting to annoy him, making his head ache like someone was hitting him in the head with a stool.

"make it stop, please" he whispered. Nobody answer "Make it stop please" he continue to whimper but in a slightly loud voice, but the noise didn't stop. "WEST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed with all his might and suddenly he listen to the wall craking and falling behind him. He looked as the dust started to fade away and saw a big figure with a stool in his hand "west…"

Ludwig was searching for someone like a mad man and when his eyes met Gilbert's he couldn't contain the tears in his eyes. Gilbert tried to stand up but something kept him nailed down to the floor, he tried again and again but he couldn't move. He tried one last time with all his might feeling horrible, having all he ever wanted in front of him an unable to reach it, with a final move he felt like something abandoned him and look how Ludwig hug a slightly thinner and defenses version of him, that after the contact disappeared.

"You lose Gilbert, I win. Now you're mine forever"


End file.
